


Rock Bottom

by janetdcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acción de Gracias, Canon Compliant, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Invierno, Liam está formando su manada, Liam is So Done, M/M, Navidad, Partying, Regalos, Terrores Nocturnos, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo ha vuelto del infierno para meterse en casa de Liam, Todos creen que están saliendo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetdcab/pseuds/janetdcab
Summary: “[…] y realmente, cuando les había contado que Theo tenía dieciocho años, escasas posibilidades de ser adoptado, padres que habían desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas hacía meses y ningún sitio en el que caerse muerto, a Liam no se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo era preguntarles si Theo podía vivir con ellos”.O lo que pasa con Theo y con Liam cuando Scott se va y deja Bacon Hills en manos de este último. [Thiam/Twoshot]





	1. You're the best kind of bad something

**Author's Note:**

> Dentro de poco hará un año desde que terminó Teen Wolf, y yo llevaba desde entonces con la espinita de escribir un Thiam, así que aquí estoy. Está terminado y revisado, así que publicaré hoy el primer capítulo y el sábado que viene, el segundo. El título se lo he puesto por la canción homónima de Hailee Steinfeld, por si queréis escucharla mientras leéis. ¡Espero que os guste!

 

“ _You're the best kind of bad something_ _”_ _-_ Hailee Steinfeld

 

* * *

 

 **T** heo casi siempre llega a casa cuando sus padres están dormidos, a menos que alguien le cambie el turno en el restaurante.

 

Se llama _Rob´s Ribs_ , su especialidad son las costillas, está pegado a una gasolinera _Sinclair_ y el setenta por ciento de su clientela se compone de camioneros que necesitan un descanso, una lata de Pepsi y un bocadillo de patatas fritas, ensalada de col y pollo rebozado. Según Theo, el negocio marcha como la seda. Lo habitual es que esté medio lleno, y el bullicio en el comedor es infrecuente porque, salvo alguna excepción contada, los conductores rozan la mediana edad o están a punto de jubilarse. Llevan kilómetros de carretera a cuestas y ojeras que son más bien moretones hinchados, de forma que no suelen entablar conversación con nadie.

 

El recorrido desde la casa de los Dunbar ocupa apenas quince minutos andando, como la mayoría de sitios en Bacon Hills. Theo lleva trabajando ahí prácticamente desde que Scott se marchó del pueblo y Liam descubrió que por las noches se guarecía en un Toyota Highlander sin combustible con más de noventa agujeros de bala.

 

* * *

 

 **H** abía percibido su rastro (el cual tenía registrado desde a saber cuándo) a mediados de junio, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo por el bosque para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, tal y como le había prometido a Scott que haría en su ausencia. Se había acercado al claro del que provenía el olor y _bingo_ , ahí estaba. Esperándolo (a veces, a Liam se le olvidaba que no era el único con un olfato particularmente sensible). Tenía la capucha de la sudadera puesta y estaba asomado a una ventanilla hecha trizas, con una expresión de agotamiento resignado que a Liam le había revuelto el estómago. Ligeramente azorado. Como si hubiese preferido enfrentarse en solitario a los Doctores antes que a Liam teniendo la revelación de que se había quedado en la calle.

 

Liam mentiría si dijera que recuerda el diálogo. Probablemente masculló “qué haces _ahí_ ” y Theo respondió “a ti qué te parece”. De malas pulgas, porque Liam había interrumpido a posta las únicas dos horas que conseguía dormir del tirón.

 

Antes de que comenzara el carrusel de pesadillas.

 

Fue incómodo. Darse cuenta de que no lo conocía, a pesar de haber peleado juntos y de que Theo supiera cómo manejarlo cuando Liam estaba furioso. De que tal vez lo había sacado del infierno solo para traerlo hasta otro con menos fuego y más asfalto. Le había librado de una hermana que le seguía arrancando el corazón en cuanto cerraba los ojos para desentenderse de él y abandonarlo a su suerte, sin dinero y sin techo en un pueblucho a las afueras de California.

 

Se había preguntado si alguien aparte de él lo _sabía_. Que Theo estaba viviendo en la indigencia. No le extrañaría. La manada _era_ la manada pero Scott y Stiles tenían la manía de guardarse información relevante el uno al otro y a los demás. Y ya que Theo era _responsabilidad_ de Liam, esperaba que nadie le hubiese ocultado su situación a sabiendas, porque Theo era asunto _suyo_ y Liam tenía que estar al corriente de todo lo que tuviese que ver con él.

 

* * *

 

 **L** o único de lo que se acuerda es de haberse indignado. Con quién exactamente, no lo tiene muy claro. El lobo se había sulfurado y había rugido “qué locura, cómo va a dormir así”. El hombre había improvisado alguna patraña para que Theo lo acompañase. Frotándose los costados del vaquero con inquietud. Un cuerpo flotando en el depósito de agua de la ciudad. Una figura escalofriante en el campo de lacrosse del instituto. Theo había empezado a sospechar a medida que se habían ido acercando a la calle en la que sabía que vivía Liam. Le había increpado sin muchas ganas por ser una _hermanita de la caridad, quién lo diría,_ y Liam le había soltado algún insulto trisílabo antes de empujarlo hacia el vestíbulo.

 

Theo no había opuesto resistencia. Tampoco le había dado las gracias.

 

Liam había pescado de la secadora un pantalón y una camiseta de algodón del señor Geyer, porque no hacía falta ser muy listo para imaginar que a Theo no le iba a valer su ropa. Era demasiado alto y tenía demasiada espalda y demasiado brazo. Demasiado _todo_. Y calzaba como dos números más que él.

 

–¿Cómo puedes no haberte quedado en los huesos? –había farfullado Liam, sentado sobre la tapa del váter, a la espera de que Theo se diera su primer baño decente desde primavera. Sin perderlo de vista. Más de lo estrictamente necesario, claro. Los ojos verdes clavados en un azulejo. Cerciorándose únicamente de que Theo no se abriera el gaznate con la cuchilla de afeitar o le robara los _salvaslips_ a su madre.

 

La mampara llena de vapor.

 

–Las ardillas tienen muchas proteínas –había contestado Theo con simpleza, y Liam no se había molestado en continuar indagando.

 

* * *

 

 **H** abía hablado con su madre y con el señor Geyer durante el desayuno y _realmente_ , cuando les había contado que Theo tenía dieciocho años, escasas posibilidades de ser adoptado, padres que habían desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas hacía meses y ningún sitio en el que caerse muerto, a Liam no se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo era preguntarles si Theo podía _vivir_ con ellos.

 

Y ahí estaba cinco meses después. Entrando en _su_ cuarto con las llaves de _su_ casa en la mano. Dejándolas sobre _su_ escritorio para agacharse y sacar de debajo de _su_ cama el colchón en el que antes solía quedarse Mason. Antes de Corey.

 

Antes de Theo Raeken viviendo en _su_ casa, _muchas gracias._

 

–¿Qué tal el curro? –le pregunta por inercia, levantando la vista del capítulo que su libro de Historia dedica a la Guerra de Secesión y dejándolo sobre la mesilla.

 

A pesar de que Theo haya parasitado su espacio y la atención de sus padres, Liam puede reconocer que se alegra de verlo a esas horas, porque significa que el rato de estudio diario que se propuso a principios de curso ha concluido, y que puede escaparse por el patio trasero para ir a patrullar.

 

Significa aire limpio en la cara y olor a vegetación frondosa y a cielo despejado.

 

–Regular –contesta Theo en voz baja, desde el pequeño lavabo anexo a la habitación. Lavándose la cara y desabrochándose el pantalón. Liam opina que sería más rápido si se pusiera el pijama directamente, pero en su lugar, Theo siempre hace _eso_. Eso de no cambiarse de ropa como la gente normal, sino a través de una especie de transición irregular de botones fuera de su ojal y cremalleras bajadas–. ¿Vas a salir ya?

 

–Supongo –replica Liam, arrugando la nariz–. Te hace falta una ducha. Apestas a aceite.

 

Theo hace eso otro de sonreírle con la barbilla apuntando hacia el pecho y la mirada inteligente y calculadora desviada hacia otro lado, cuando cualquier otra persona lo mandaría a la mierda y le sugeriría dejarse la piel en la hostelería diez horas al día.

 

–Voy a apestar a aceite hasta que coma algo –susurra, sacándose los zapatos con los pies.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, desde que se mudó a casa de los Dunbar, Theo ha mostrado una rapidez sin precedentes para adaptarse a las normas. Siempre controla el volumen de su timbre para no despertar a sus padres, que se levantan más temprano que ellos y se acuestan antes.

 

Y Liam no tiene por qué apreciar el gesto. Sus padres le han permitido _entrar,_ así que qué menos que ser considerado con ellos.

 

Y sin embargo, lo aprecia. Lo aprecia, porque Theo es algo más que considerado. Es... _cuidadoso_. Todo lo afectuoso que puede. Deja que su madre se ponga de puntillas para darle besos en la frente, y que el señor Geyer le palmee los hombros. Cada vez lleva mejor el contacto físico, pero Liam entiende que le pone nervioso. Que le da un poco de miedo.

 

A él también le ocurre. Cada vez menos, pero las primeras semanas fueron terribles, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que posiblemente Theo les había hecho a sus padres.

 

Los de verdad. Los impostores. Todos ellos.

 

Lo que podría hacerle a los _suyos._

 

–¿No has cenado?

 

Es difícil. Observarlo contar concentrado los billetes que se ha ganado esa semana, porque no tiene tarjeta de crédito y le pagan en efectivo. Theo siempre separa una parte y mete el resto dentro de una cajita de madera tallada que guarda en el primer cajón del escritorio de Liam, y parece tan satisfecho con su modesto sueldo que cuesta creer que sea el mismo monstruo al que confinaron bajo tierra hace más de medio año.

 

–No he tenido tiempo –se limita a contestar, encogiéndose de hombros–. Hoy hemos estado hasta arriba. El Club de Harleys de California ha aparcado las motos fuera y han entrado todos en tromba. Les han faltado las antorchas y los tridentes para saquearnos.

 

Liam pone los ojos en blanco _. Moteros._ Siempre igual.

–Qué quieres –inquiere, poniéndose de pie y pasando junto a él, rumbo al pasillo. Ante el rostro confuso de Theo, añade con impaciencia–. Yo te subo algo de la cocina y tú te vas bañando.

 

Por fin parece entenderlo, _Jesús._

 

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo al bosque?

 

–Esta tarde he hablado con Scott por _Skype_. Dice que es mejor hacer las rondas por parejas.

 

Theo se sume en un silencio cargado de escepticismo. El pelo lacio y sucio y sudado y rubio trigo cayéndole sobre la frente.

 

–¿También dice que es mejor hacerlas conmigo?

 

–No. Eso lo digo yo.

 

Se muerde la lengua nada más terminar la frase. _Piensa antes de hablar; piensa antes de hablar, Liam, y no al revés._ Se lo han repetido hasta la saciedad. Su padre. Su madre. El señor Geyer. Stiles. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y a Liam le sigue costando horrores.

 

No ha dicho ninguna mentira, y ese es precisamente el problema.

 

Nota cómo el latido de Theo se detiene en seco, como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro invisible.

 

–Mason se ha quedado sin poderes desde que nos deshicimos de La Bestia, y Corey puede volverse invisible –se obliga a explicar. No le gusta tener que hacerlo, porque quiere a sus amigos y valora sus cualidades desde Estados Unidos a Saturno pero a diferencia de Theo, sus habilidades no son precisamente ofensivas.

 

–No te vas a morir por admitirlo.

 

_Tú qué sabes. Cosas más tontas han estado a punto de matarnos._

 

–Cállate.

 

Theo se cruza de brazos. Divertido.

 

–Vale. Me callaré y observaré con prismáticos cómo te arrincona una manada de mofetas.

 

 _Después de mí, tú eres lo mejor que tenemos._ Ni siquiera son muchas palabras, pero no se imagina diciéndolas. No se imagina espetándole a Theo que todo alfa tiene betas y que de entre todos ellos, siempre hay uno más resistente. Más fuerte y más fiero que los demás. Un beta en el que el alfa intuye y presiente que puede delegar la protección del resto de la manada, en caso de caer en combate. Y que _bueno, qué le vamos a hacer_ , ese papel le ha tocado a Theo, así que debería cerrar el pico y _desempeñarlo_ y no complicarle la vida a Liam, que bastante tiene con el equipo de lacrosse y con la manada y con el examen de Historia de mañana y en definitiva, con toda esa responsabilidad que no ha pedido.

 

Ni siquiera ha conseguido que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos, y eso es algo que le angustia, porque no quiere tener que matar a ningún otro alfa para convertirse él en uno, y tampoco visualiza bajo qué circunstancias podría sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y marcarse una hazaña digna de Hércules, tal y como hizo Scott en su día.

 

–Que sea una ducha rápida –le gruñe, zanjando el asunto–. Una amiga de mi madre ha venido de visita con una bandeja de sándwiches y han sobrado más de la mitad. ¿Te traigo uno?

 

En ese preciso instante a Theo le suenan las tripas y es ridículo e inoportuno. Ambos se muerden la risa para que no se les escape.

 

–¿Pueden ser tres?

 

–Msí. Aunque hay algunos que no me inspiran confianza. No sé si son de cangrejo o de pimiento o qué. Tienen puntitos rojos. A saber.

 

Theo no puede contener la risita.

 

–Da igual. No le hago ascos a nada.

 

_No le hago ascos a nada._

 

Liam musita un “ya, vale” y baja las escaleras con más brusquedad de la que debería. Solo cuando abre la nevera cae en que no le ha preguntado a Theo si prefiere un zumo o un refresco o un batido de chocolate, y _a mí qué me importa_.

 

Acaba eligiendo un zumo de piña, porque han convivido lo bastante como para que Liam sepa de sobra que Theo no toma leche por las noches, e ignorar el dato a propósito no le parece muy apropiado.

 

_En serio. A mí qué me importa._

 

* * *

 

 **L** os domingos, el señor Geyer se lleva a Theo a pescar. No es que Liam se sienta desplazado, porque nunca se ha declarado muy fan de lo que viene siendo madrugar, y menos para sentarse en una barca durante horas hasta que suceda algo emocionante, pero a Theo es un pasatiempo que le resulta entretenido. La rutina aburrida de preparar el cebo, el camino oscuro y tranquilo hacia el lago con el alba anaranjada despuntando, sacarle fotos a los pocos peces que consiguen atrapar.

 

Liam va al supermercado con su madre, o queda con Mason para barnizar algún mueble (una actividad que lo mantiene calmado, como el yoga y las ecuaciones hacen con Lydia). Si hay algún parcial próximo, estudian juntos y si no, juegan con Corey a la Play, abren el sillón-cama y se quedan viendo _Sobrenatural_. Como si no tuvieran bastante consigo mismos.

 

Están absortos criticando el trato que sufre sistemáticamente el personaje de Ruby cuando Liam recibe un WhatsApp.

 

Theo (13:09):

 

“Ya estamos n casa!”

“No hacia muy bn tiempo y Geyer ha empezado a estornudar, así q nos hemos vuelto antes”

“Tu madre quiere saber si vas a almorzar aqui”

 

“ _Nose. Pregúntale q hay de comer”,_ le contesta.

Theo (13:10):

 

“Menestra de verduras de 1º”

“De 2º pasta”

 

–Madre mía, os va a dar una hernia por escribir como Dios manda –bufa Mason, leyendo por encima de su hombro y negando con la cabeza–. Sois los Charles Manson de la ortografía.

 

Liam pasa de él olímpicamente. El ceño fruncido.

 

“ _Q perezaa sopa de verduras..”_

 

No es que Liam sea un malcriado, pero francamente, llevan comiendo lechuga toda la semana porque al señor Geyer le han detectado una subida alarmante del colesterol y su madre ha decidido unilateral y dictatorialmente que todos van a solidarizarse con su nueva dieta.

 

Theo (13:12):

 

“Yaa”

“Ayer cobré”

“Nos comemos la sopa y esta noche te invito a pizza??”

 

 _Sísísí y mil veces sí._ Va a contestarle sin meditarlo, porque no tenía ni idea de que _necesitara_ una pizza hasta que Theo lo ha propuesto, pero se contiene. Theo ya aporta parte de su sueldo a los gastos que se originan en casa, para congoja de la madre de Liam, que se enfada con él más o menos cada cuatro días porque “quédate el dinero para ti, cielo, no seas bobo” y “con todo lo que trabajas en ese restaurante y te lo gastas en servilletas, en toallas nuevas o en abono para las plantas” y “guárdatelo para ir al cine con Liam, o a la bolera” y “la gasolina del coche la pagamos entre mi marido y yo; Liam y tú no tenéis que poner ni un centavo, y esta es mi última palabra” y “tú no nos preguntes si puedes o no puedes coger el coche; cógelo y ya está, que para eso es de todos”. Antes, _todos_ eran el señor Geyer, Liam y su madre. Ahora _todos_ también es _Theo_ y Liam todavía no se ha amoldado a esa realidad. No del todo.

 

“ _Nah”_

“ _Invito yo”_

 

–Cuelga tú _–_ comenta Mason con elocuencia, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Corey.

 

–No, cuelga _tú_ –replica Corey, y Liam no entiende a qué se refieren, pero detesta que espíen sus mensajes.

 

Les propina a ambos un codazo en las costillas.

 

* * *

 

 **L** a inauguración del _Rainbow_ marca un hito histórico en Bacon Hills. Los padres de Liam lo llaman _local de ambiente_ , pero Mason se refiere a él como _bar gay,_ así que Liam también lo hace porque quién es él para desautorizar a un experto.

 

–No nos van a pedir el carnet –le repite su mejor amigo por décima vez en lo que va de noche, empezando a hartarse. Ninguno roza los veintiuno, que es la edad mínima para consumir alcohol, pero Mason insiste en que a los propietarios del _Rainbow_ no les interesa vetarles la entrada–. Venga ya, Liam. Es Bacon Hills. A ver cómo llenan ese bar si no nos dejan pasar. ¿Te imaginas a Melissa McCall o al sheriff Stilinski saliendo de fiesta?

 

–Mis padres salen de fiesta –intenta Liam, sabiendo de antemano que es una batalla perdida.

 

Theo, que va un poco rezagado, se ríe entre dientes. Los cuatro han optado por ir caminando, porque Mason no quiere que nadie conduzca su coche. Por otra parte, Deaton les ha explicado no sé qué de una tregua tácita entre seres paranormales que tiene lugar sobre esa época, y les ha recomendado que cojan unas vacaciones, así que Mason piensa tomarse la licencia de beber lo bastante como para perder la capacidad de sostener el volante y pisar el acelerador al mismo tiempo. Y luego están los padres de Liam, que son unos traidores empalagosos, se han marchado a esquiar el fin de semana y se han llevado el suyo.

 

–Tus padres juegan al billar y no llegan a consumir medio litro de vino entre los dos, Liam. _Por favor_.

 

–Corey, Theo y yo ni siquiera vamos a notar nada –suspira, enfurruñado.

 

–Yo creía que estábamos aquí por tus habilidades sobre la pista de baile –aventura Theo, y Liam se vuelve para hacerle saber que no es el momento idóneo para tocarle las narices–. Con un poco de suerte para ti, a lo mejor hasta tienen una tarima con karaoke.

 

Al principio, Liam creía que era un rasgo propio de su carácter. Esa tendencia a tomarle el pelo a la gente.

 

Ahora sabe que la tiene tomada con _él_. Sobre todo, cuando están con otras personas. Le gusta tener público y Mason y Corey han resultado ser una audiencia entusiasta.

 

–Theo, cierra el pico –le advierte.

 

–Liam canta en la ducha –suelta Theo como quien no quiere la cosa. La malicia brillando bajo un kilo de gomina y su chaqueta más decente–. Se sabe el estribillo de la Macarena.

 

–No es verdad –se apresura a desmentir–. Ni siquiera sé hablar en... Derek dice que mi pronunciación en español da vergüenza ajen... –corta la explicación en seco cuando Theo lo adelanta con la altivez de un coyote que acaba de cazar una musaraña jugosa–. Eres un _imbécil_. No tiene gracia.

 

Corey tose para intentar convencer a Liam de que no se está riendo. Mason mira a Theo como si acabara de desenterrar un cofre repleto de oro.

 

–Madre mía, la de cosas que me pierdo por no vivir contigo.

 

Se colocan en la cola para entrar y Liam agradece que muchos de los que la forman sean compañeros del instituto, porque saludarlos es la excusa perfecta para escapar de quince minutos de intercambio de información humillante sobre él entre Theo y Mason. Les cobran a cada uno cinco dólares a cambio de dos consumiciones, les estampan un sello de tinta en la muñeca por si les apetece salir y volver a entrar y sin más ceremonias, los porteros se hacen a un lado y los dejan pasar.

 

–Te dije que no nos iban a pedir el carnet –grita Mason por encima de la música. Está tan alta que a Liam le pitan los oídos, y está seguro de que no es el único.

–Tomad –se hace oír Corey, sacando unos tapones de su riñonera y ofreciéndoselos a Theo y a él. Ese es uno de sus dones. La previsión. Corey es el típico que siempre lleva _Kleenex_ encima, o un paquete de chicles o sobres con toallitas húmedas para limpiarse los dedos después de comer. Liam tiene que combatir constantemente el impulso de abrazarlo. Sabe que Mason no lo malinterpretaría y (tras meses de amistad) que a Corey le agradan esa clase de gestos, pero no quiere ser un pesado.

 

Los tapones amortiguan considerablemente el estrépito que está montando David Guetta con algún cantante de relumbrón que Liam no logra identificar, pero al que todos se entregan con los brazos levantados, derramando vodka y ron de garrafón en el proceso.

 

Mason les abre paso hasta la barra y en menos de diez minutos todos tienen _algo_ con hielo en la mano (Liam no sabe qué le ha tocado porque es Mason el que ha pedido por él). Corey es el primero en atreverse a bailar, moviendo las rodillas y la cabeza con cierta rigidez, como forzándose a desinhibirse. Liam se dedica a mirar por encima de la marea humana. Nunca había estado en una discoteca, pero supone que esta es como todas las demás, salvo por las paredes pintadas con los siete colores del arcoíris. Nota que hay chicos que lo miran, cuando levanta la barbilla para darle un trago a su bebida. Sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos durante los dos segundos que Liam tarda en apartar la vista, porque no quiere darles a entender que está interesado en ellos. Pronto, Mason se las ha apañado para que los cuatro hagan un círculo y se mezcan como pueden, dando bandazos contra todo lo que se mueve. Liam les saca fotos para que las suban a Instagram, pero él se niega tajantemente a salir en ninguna porque en teoría, Theo y él están en el salón de casa cenando arroz tres delicias y viendo reposiciones de _Constructores de Piscinas_.

 

Cambian de ubicación más o menos cada diez minutos. Junto a una columna, pegados a la barra, cerca de la salida, sentados sobre un _puff_ color crema. Incluso hay un _photocall_ con boas de plumas, pajaritas de lentejuelas, sombreros y micrófonos hinchables, así que Mason y Corey están un buen rato probándoselo todo solo para combinarlo con los filtros de Snapchat. Hay veces en las que los ojos se les quedan pegados a los del otro como con pegamento extrafuerte, y dejan de reírse, y Liam _sabe_ que van a besarse durante por lo menos una canción entera, así que los deja a su aire y se gira hacia Theo sin muchas sutilezas.

 

Liam quiere preguntarle si se lo está pasando bien. Supone que sí, porque no para de mover los pies, y si ponen algo de Black Eyed Peas incluso cierra los ojos y da algún que otro salto. Al lobo le da buena espina, porque aunque Theo no hable mucho, la quimera envía vibraciones positivas y animales.

 

Todo está en orden.

 

No obstante, llegados a un punto, y a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse al margen del mercado gay, un chico asiático le hace señas a unos seis metros. Debe ser algo mayor que él. Seguramente haya venido de un pueblo cercano, porque Liam no recuerda haberlo visto por Bacon Hills. El chico está con los que parecen sus amigos, y aparentemente quiere que Liam vaya hasta él, pero como Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña acaba yendo a Mahoma.

 

 _A lo mejor no viene hacia mí_ , intenta pensar. Tragando saliva. _Esto está bastante concurrido._

 

La idea es tan idiota que la desecha nada más pensarla, pero Liam no puede evitarlo, porque tiene dieciséis años y la única persona que se ha sentido atraído por él ha sido Hayden. Hasta esa noche. Y a lo mejor es que, _no sé_ , le gusta _más_ a los tíos que a las tías. Y eso le preocupa y no _sabe_ por qué.

 

–¿Necesitas ayuda? _–_ dice Theo de golpe, y Liam está tan absorto viendo aproximarse al chico que le cuesta comprender la pregunta.

 

–¿Con qué? –contesta, desorientado.

 

–Con _ese_ –inquiere Theo, cabeceando hacia el chico, que está a tres personas de llegar hasta ellos–. Claro que si quieres bailar con él o dejar que te invite a una copa... –añade, en ese tono significativo de “no me importa, _pero_ ”.

 

Le hace cosquillas con el aliento al hablarle casi contra el flequillo. Hace meses, a Liam le habría parecido _raro_. Aceptar su auxilio. Ahora no. El lobo lo asumió antes que él. Le dijo _la quimera, Liam. La quimera es grande y fuerte y lista. Antes mentía y era tramposa pero ahora pelea por ti y es leal. Es El Ancla._ Ante esa epifanía, Liam luchó un poco contra el impulso lobuno de dejarse tranquilizar por Theo. De permitirle canalizar su rabia y _calmarlo_.

 

Nunca lo han hablado, pero supone que Theo lo sabe. Lo que es para él.

 

–No quiero bailar con él –farfulla Liam, apretando los labios y esperando que sea suficiente para que Theo le eche un cable. Las palabras le salen un poco alarmadas, y no alcanza a dilucidar si es porque el chico está prácticamente frente a él o porque Theo crea que Liam podría querer _algo_ con un completo desconocido. Que a ver, no es que vaya por la vida juzgando a quienes lo hacen, porque al fin y al cabo, en eso se fundamentan las relaciones humanas. En conocer gente que luego se convierte en tu amiga o en tu pareja o en _nada._

 

_Socorro._

 

–No te asustes –escucha, y acto seguido Theo le está pasando un brazo por la cintura. La mano sobre su cadera, encima del cinturón. No es lo más cerca que han estado, pero normalmente ese tipo de contacto se produce en el contexto de una amenaza de muerte, así que Liam suele tener la mente ocupada. Ahora, en cambio, lo que tiene es a Theo contra su espalda y al chico asiático mirándolos a ambos con los ojos rasgados imposiblemente desorbitados.

 

Hasta Corey y Mason se han soltado las manos para mirarlos, boquiabiertos.

 

–Lo siento –se disculpa Theo, y durante un segundo Liam cree que le está hablando a él, pero _no_.

 

–No, perdón –gesticula el chico, sin saber dónde meterse. Rojo como un tomate–. No sabía que estábais... perdón. Ya me voy.

 

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –quiere saber Liam, observando al chico alejarse con el rabo entre las piernas. Fascinado.

 

–Psicología para cromañones –responde Theo, sin soltarlo. La mejilla pegada a su sien–. Hay especímenes que conciben a las personas como a perros. Si no tienen collar, pueden llevárselos a casa.

 

No tiene sentido que se ruborice, realmente. Pero lo hace. Lo hace porque comprende la implicación territorial a la que se refiere Theo cuando habla de perros y collares, y entiende lo que debe haber pensado el chico cuando los ha visto _así._

 

_Estábais..._

 

Se aparta de él con cuidado pero con firmeza, porque no quiere ser un desagradecido pero tampoco quiere que la gente del instituto se haga ideas equivocadas. Si es que no se las han hecho ya, dado que Mason y Corey son sus mejores amigos ahí dentro y Theo suele venir a recogerlo a la salida. Es eso o no verle el pelo hasta que vuelve de trabajar hasta las tantas de la noche.

 

Lo cual no tendría nada de malo. A Liam no le importaría pasarse el día entero sin noticias suyas. Se le quedaría mal cuerpo porque Theo es su _responsabilidad_ , y uno tiene que vigilar a las personas de las que es responsable, pero nada más. Así que no entiende por qué han llegado a ese acuerdo tácito de marcharse juntos al sonar la campana para almorzar en casa. Y le aterra un poco lo que deben pensar las animadoras del equipo de lacrosse al respecto, porque Theo vive en su casa y coge el coche de su madre y va a pescar con su padre y sale a divertirse con Liam y con sus amigos gays a un bar para gays.

 

–Voy a salir un momento –anuncia, pasándose la mano por la cara y terminándose la copa. Agobiado. El regusto dulzón y con sabor a plátano se le pega al paladar y luego se evapora. Deja el recipiente sobre una mesa y da con un arco que conduce a una terraza interior.

 

Todavía no hay luna llena, pero cada vez falta menos para que se eleve sobre la tierra y muerda las nubes más espesas, hiriéndolas con su brillo nacarado hasta hacerlas jirones. Liam lo nota en la sangre, más acelerada y líquida.

 

–¡Liam! ¿Eres tú? –lo llama una voz.

 

Se vuelve.

 

Susan Howlard. Va con Liam a Química. Va flanqueada por una decena de chicas más a las que Liam reconoce como sus amigas. Tiene Literatura con Helen y con Lauren. Matemáticas Avanzadas con Paula. Las saluda a todas con un asentimiento.

 

–No sabía que te gustara salir de marcha –comenta Susan, dándole un sorbo a su Martini. Liam se imagina que es un Martini porque tiene una aceituna, pero _vamos,_ que a lo mejor es un smoothie de espinacas, vete tú a saber–. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

 

–Ya, bueno. Ha sido cosa de Mason –replica Liam, encogiéndose de hombros. Ligeramente intimidado por tanta chica, pero contento de poder decir la verdad–. Corey y él llevan toda la semana detrás de mí. Al final les he dicho que sí.

 

–¿Habéis venido los tres solos? –quiere saber Susan, y Liam no capta a qué se refiere, porque cómo pueden estar solas tres personas si son _tres._

 

–Liam –escucha a sus espaldas, y _oh no, ahora no–._ Tenemos que irnos.

 

Desventajas de ser un hombre lobo rodeado de otros hombres lobo, banshees, coyotes, quimeras y camaleones: no te los puedes quitar de encima ni con agua hirviendo porque o te olfatean o se las ingenian para llegar hasta ti con alguna otra percepción extrasensorial sacada de la manga.

 

Theo tiene el móvil en la mano y el rostro serio y grave, y Liam comienza a creer que alguien ha atacado a Corey o a Mason.

 

–Por qué.

 

Alerta.

 

–¿No has entrado en WhatsApp?

 

–No.

 

–Tus padres están regresando a Bacon Hills. Al parecer han evacuado la estación de esquí por riesgo de avalancha.

 

 _Vale._ Sin duda, _eso_ es potencialmente peor que un ataque.

 

Tienen que llegar a casa, poner la ropa a lavar, darse una ducha para quitarse el pestazo a humo y a alcohol de encima, saltar dentro del pijama, lavarse los dientes y fingir que llevan horas dormidos.

 

–Mierda. Vámonos –resuelve, volviéndose hacia las chicas para despedirse. Esperando que no aten cabos, porque podría ganarse fama de pringado si en el instituto supieran que sus padres no le dan permiso para salir de noche y que él lo hace igualmente. Y bueno, es Bacon Hills. Todo se acaba sabiendo tarde o temprano, y las consecuencias serían catastróficas si este incidente llegara a oídos de su madre–. No le contéis a nadie que me habéis visto –les pide–. Si mis padres se enteran de que...

 

–No van a enfadarse contigo por ir a un local de ambiente, Liam –lo corta Susan, compasiva. Tratando de hacerle entrar en razón–. Después de todo, tu novio está viviendo con vosotros, ¿no? – continúa, señalando a Theo, que abre la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente parece cambiar de opinión–. Mi madre trabaja en el hospital, y me ha dicho que al señor Geyer se le cae la baba con él –le confiesa con complicidad, generando una oleada de ánimo por parte del resto de las chicas–. Alegra esa cara. Tus padres lo tienen más que asumido.

 

_Qué._

 

Sus padres tienen asumido _qué_.

 

A partir de ahí, escucha voces pero no entiende lo que dicen. No identifica a quiénes pertenecen. La mente de Liam se bloquea y un calor venenoso le traspasa la carne de las mejillas. La tráquea se le queda sin aire y lo único sólido que percibe es un tirón en el antebrazo que lo arrastra fuera del recinto.

 

* * *

 

 **S** i Theo tiene deseos de abordar el tema, no da señales de ello. De hecho, es como si no hubiera estado presente cuando Susan utilizó términos ominosos como “tu novio” para referirse a él en el _Rainbow_. O como si hubiera estado presente, pero no le importara que haya _alguien_ sobre la faz de la Tierra que crea que están saliendo. Que _sus padres_ lo crean.

 

En parte, Liam lo prefiere así. Tampoco es que sepa cómo empezar, exactamente, a explicarle a Theo que tienen un señor problema. No si él no puede verlo por sí mismo. Theo lo sigue yendo a buscar al instituto, continúa patrullando por el bosque con él y como es el último de la casa en levantarse por las mañanas, no tiene inconveniente en hacerle preguntas a Liam para ayudarle a repasar el temario que ha estudiado esa tarde, antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara y dormirse sin darse las buenas noches.

 

Ese miércoles, Liam friega los platos después de almorzar y se los va pasando a Theo, que los seca con un paño y los coloca en el aparador antes de subir a por su mochila y marcharse a trabajar. Entonces, Liam se da ánimos y va hacia el salón tieso como un palo de escoba. Sus padres (normalmente, Liam dice “mamá y el señor Geyer” pero piensa “mis padres”) están viendo las noticias, y Liam carraspea para que le presten atención.

 

–¿Tenéis un minuto? –les pide, y ambos se vuelven hacia él. La sonrisa cariñosa de su madre se descuelga parcialmente en cuanto aparta los ojos de la presentadora y se topa con su cara de “mamá, le debo un millón de dólares a la mafia china”.

 

–¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

 

 _Genial._ Está preocupada y Liam ni siquiera ha empezado a hablar.

 

–¿Todo bien, Liam? –secunda el señor Geyer.

 

–Sí. Claro. Perfectamente –a trompicones. Más torpe imposible. _Concéntrate_ –. Es... sobre Theo –suspira y vomita todo el oxígeno que le cabe en los pulmones. Felicitándose por haber soltado la principal pieza de información–. Veréis, la gente del instituto...

 

–¿Tus compañeros te han dicho algo sobre Theo? –lo interrumpe su madre, frunciendo el ceño. Parece enfadada, pero a Liam no se le ocurre por qué podría estarlo.

 

–Sí –contesta Liam, clavando la vista en la mancha de grasa de su Adidas derecha–. El caso es que quería saber si vosotros... en fin, si... – _si vosotros también pensáis que he traído a Theo aquí porque estamos liados. Liam, tú puedes. Si Trump pudo alcanzar la presidencia tú puedes tener una conversación con tus padres._

 

Se percata de que algo no va bien cuando sus padres intercambian una mirada y asienten al unísono, como si Liam acabara de activar algún protocolo prestablecido entre ambos.

 

–Liam, no sabes cuánto nos alegramos de que te hayas decidido a dar este paso –le confiesa el señor Geyer con los ojos acuosos, incorporándose para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

 

Liam le corresponde con unas palmaditas toscas en la espalda. Desubicado.

 

–Ah, ¿sí?

 

–Nos habría gustado que nos lo contaras antes –añade su madre, uniéndose al abrazo con la voz tomada–. Theo es un chico estupendo. ¿Pensabas que nos íbamos a enfadar contigo? ¿Que lo íbamos a echar de casa? _Cariño_ –le dice su madre, cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos–, yo no te pedí aprobación cuando empecé a salir con Malcolm*, y tú tampoco necesitas la mía. La nuestra –se corrige, y Liam nota cómo le huye el color de la cara. Capta por dónde van los tiros. _Esto no puede estar pasando_ –. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con el director del instituto.

 

–¿Y eso? –respuesta automática. Hilo de voz.

 

–Acabas de decir que en el instituto te han hecho comentarios sobre Theo, ¿no? –le recuerda el señor Geyer–. Es inconcebible que en pleno 2017 se permita esa clase de conducta, y menos en el seno de una institución pública.

 

_Dios mío. Habla con tus padres, Liam. Hazlos creer que tus compañeros te están haciendo bullying por ser gay. Será genial._

 

–Mis compañeros no me han dicho nada malo –aclara atropelladamente. Sudando pánico–. Solo quería hablar con vosotros para saber qué pensabais acerca de...

 

–Ya te lo hemos dicho –vuelve a cortarlo su madre, todo serenidad–. No hay nada de qué hablar, cielo.

 

Y están tan emocionados ante la idea de que Liam se esté sincerando con ellos que no encuentra el valor para decirles que se equivocan de cabo a rabo.

 

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

 

* * *

 

 **A** Scott se lo cuenta tres segundos después de que este último se conecte a Skype. Sin preámbulos. Por una parte, porque está hasta las narices de que todos se anticipen a lo que quiere decir y por otra, porque Scott es la persona en la que ha confiado (y confía) la mayor parte de sus secretos. La primera en la que ha podido hacerlo. La licantropía, la ira y su consecuente vulnerabilidad, su pasión por la Historia y su miedo a perder el control. Scott es _alfa_ y _autoridad_ y _familia_ y _fraternidad_. Su hermano. Su hermano mayor. Nadie salvo Mason lo conoce tanto como lo conoce él y francamente, Liam necesita escuchar su opinión, porque una cosa es que la gente con la que no tiene trato crea que está saliendo con Theo, pero otra muy distinta es que sus allegados también lo crean.

 

–Mis padres y la gente del instituto piensan que soy gay –brama. La puerta de la habitación cerrada a cal y canto y la manta de Kuzco hasta el cuello. Los apuntes de Biología desperdigados por el suelo.

 

–Por supuesto que no lo eres –lo aplaca Scott, y Liam está a punto de exclamar GRACIAS–. Mira a Jackson. Él también estuvo con chicas antes de empezar a salir con Ethan.

 

Liam se atraganta.

 

–¿A qué te refieres con _también_?

 

Scott parece meditar su respuesta. A Liam le urge verle la cara, pero se están comunicando por audio, así que se limita a mirar acusatoriamente hacia la pantalla azul.

 

–¿No eres... ya sabes, _bi_? Porque creía que era eso lo que estabas tratando de decirme –admite Scott al final, cauteloso.

 

–¿A _ti_ te lo parezco? –espeta Liam, perdiendo la paciencia.

 

–No es que me lo _parezcas,_ Liam –se defiende Scott, y Liam casi puede visualizarlo levantando las palmas en son de paz–. No sé, cuando regresé a Bacon Hills por Halloween olías muchísimo a él.

 

Liam no necesita preguntar quién es _él._

 

Tampoco quiere pagar los platos rotos con Scott. De verdad que no. Pero la frustración le aguijonea aquí y allá y convierte todos los males de Liam en un maremágnum inestable, y busca una salida como la lava hace con los volcanes en erupción.

 

–¡Vivimos _juntos_! –estalla Liam. Los ojos relampagueando amarillo–. ¡Dormimos en la _misma_ habitación! ¿A qué debería oler? Tú también apestabas a Malia y a Lydia y a Stiles cuando vivías aquí, Scott. Y también apestabas a _mí._

–Porque sois _mi_ manada.

 

–¡Theo también es _mi_ manada! –ruge, y es difícil descifrar quién de los dos se queda más pasmado cuando lo escupe con esa cólera demente que le tira de la lengua.

 

Quién de los _tres_.

 

Su rabia le pierde. Liam lo sabe mejor que nadie. Aumenta su fuerza durante las peleas pero nubla el resto de sus sentidos. Por eso parpadea al ver a Theo en el umbral de la puerta. Mochila en mano y expresión indescifrable. Ojalá Liam fuera un topo y no un hombre lobo. De esa manera podría escarbar un agujero, meterse dentro y no ser testigo de cómo las comisuras de Theo se curvan y forman una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Los ojos reluciendo (un instante, solo un instante) ese amarillo sintético y las feromonas, o _lo_ _que sean,_ irradiando una oleada de algo _nuevo_ e intenso _._ Algo diferente a sus auras habituales; ni una pizca de desafío (ácido) o de camaradería burlona (salado) o de preservación (picante cuando se trata de guardar sus propias espaldas; especiado cuando se trata de ponerse entre Liam y un Jinete). Es apenas perceptible. _Dulce_. Como si hubiera merendado pastel de cerezas y crema y todavía no se hubiera lavado los dientes.

 

–Tengo que dejarte –logra articular Liam, cerrando el portátil con tanta fuerza que hace crujir una de las bisagras. Ya se disculpará con Scott más tarde. O no–. Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí.

 

–Hola, Liam. Me ha ido bien en el trabajo, gracias por preguntar. Yo también me alegro de verte.

 

Es _afecto_. Afecto en carne viva. Si el aroma hiciese ruido, Liam juraría que puede escucharlo vibrar. _Ronronear_ como un motor. Y algo más que no es capaz de traducir al lenguaje de los hombres, porque las personas no pertenecen a nadie, pero las bestias sí, y esa sensación de _pertenencia_ las hace sentir plenas, integrantes de un todo perfecto y simétrico.

 

–No entiendo por qué te alegras tanto –musita Liam, sacando los pies de la cama para ponerse sus deportivas y salir. No aguanta más. Con Theo dentro, la habitación parece que se encoge y lo aplasta –. Ya lo sabías.

 

_Ya lo sabías. Que éramos manada._

 

–Nunca te había oído decirlo.

 

–Pues no te acostumbres.

 

Theo y él charlan bastante. De las clases de Liam y de sus partidos de lacrosse, del jefe de Theo, de las excentricidades del entrenador Finstock, de las broncas y las reconciliaciones de Corey y Mason. De lo poco que saben de política, de los seres que rondan Bacon Hills y la amenaza que suponen para ellos. De cómo les va a Scott y a los demás. De alguna película que hayan visto los dos.

 

–Vale –le sonríe Theo, y a Liam le escuece la sinceridad que desprende–. ¿Salimos ya? He cenado antes de venir.

 

_¿Salimos?_

 

–Sí.

 

Charlan bastante, pero nunca de sí mismos.

 


	2. We're on the good side of bad karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quiere dar el paso. No sabe cómo, pero Liam quiere darlo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La información que he encontrado respecto a los efectos del muérdago sobre los seres sobrenaturales de Teen Wolf me ha parecido un poco confusa, así que voy a fingir que es una sustancia inocua para ellos (?).

" _We're on the good side of bad karma"_  - Hailee Steinfeld

* * *

**L** iam sabe más sobre él de lo que querría, no obstante. Más de lo que Theo querría que supiera.

–Lo siento.  _Lo siento._

A Liam siempre lo despierta el hedor a terror absoluto. Es amargo y repugnante, y flota en ondas concéntricas y expansivas. Theo respira con dificultad, como si lo estuvieran ahogando, en un estertor horripilante. Lívido.

Los primeros días, Liam se quedaba desarmado. Sin saber si despertarlo. Cómo hacerlo.

–Theo.

– _Por favor_  –hiperventilando. Rogando una misericordia que nunca encuentra–. Lo siento.

A punto de abrir los ojos.

Liam lo sujeta contra el colchón. Por su propio bien. Y entonces Theo da una sacudida violenta y tiene los ojos completamente abiertos. Clavados en el ventilador que cuelga del techo. Las garras fuera. Tratando de alejarse desesperadamente de él.

–Theo, no está ahí –dice Liam, sin perder los estribos–. No está aquí.

–Va a matarme.

–Estás a salvo –apoya todo su peso en él para que no se levante. Si lo consiguiera, podría hacerse daño. Ya le ha ocurrido antes.

–Theo, Tara está muerta –le hunde los dedos en los hombros. La rodilla entre las piernas. Sin dejar de hablarle–. Está  _muerta_ , Theo.

Pierde las fuerzas poco a poco. Theo es físicamente superior a él, pero logra reducirlo. Liam ha leído acerca de lo que le sucede.

–Debería ser yo. Debería ser yo.

Lo repite en una letanía que se prolonga diez minutos.

_Debería haberme muerto._

Terrores nocturnos. Eso es lo que persigue a Theo. Su condena perpetua. Trastornos del sueño llamados parasomnias. "La persona que los sufre lleva a la realidad conductual la situación de miedo que está viviendo en sus ensoñaciones **,** la cual no coincide con la realidad del contexto". En otras palabras: Theo ve a su hermana estando despierto. Esquelética, la cabellera oscura hecha una maraña. Las cuencas de los ojos hundidas. Sed de venganza. Reptando por el techo, por la pared. Hasta llegar a él para arrancarle un corazón que no le pertenece.

–Ya está –su pulso se acompasa. Liam tiene la nariz contra la hondonada que forman sus clavículas, pero podría sentirlo a varias manzanas de distancia. Todavía no tiene voz de alfa (no sabe si la tendrá alguna vez, pese a la fe ciega de Scott) pero surte efecto en Theo–. Ya está.

Verlo así, todo temblores y sudor frío e indefensión, le provoca a Liam un pesar oscuro y piadoso. Le gustaría decirle que Tara no va a volver a por él. Que no tiene razones para ello. Que no fue Theo quien la sentenció a muerte. Que nunca ha matado a nadie. Que nunca lo ha intentado. Que es inocente.

Pero no puede.  _No puede_ , y eso le parte el alma.

Theo tampoco dice nada. Enmudece y sus músculos se van distendiendo. Liam se queda sobre él durante unos minutos. Theo le acaricia la espalda. Los dedos acalambrados. Un  _gracias_  que se le atora en la garganta pero que Liam comprende, como un lobo comprende la gratitud de un compañero al que le lame las heridas.

* * *

**A** l lobo le gusta el olor a cerezas y a hojaldre. Es suave y agradable y lo adormila. La quimera suele ser fría, en un sentido práctico y útil que les ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Suele oler a bromas y a estrategias, a  _adulto._ Dos años más vieja que el lobo. Más experimentada. Escapa a su entendimiento. El lobo no lo asimila. Por qué al hombre le perturba que las otras criaturas crean que la quimera es  _suya._ Al lobo le gustaría que lo fuera. La quimera  _mata_  y está preparada para morir con tal de que los suyos sobrevivan. De guardar el territorio y sus lindes. Es mitad lobo y mitad coyote, pero siempre  _canis_ , monógama.

Esa noche, patrullan y Theo adopta su forma animal. Pelaje negro y pisadas sigilosas.

A unos metros de él, el lobo aúlla de impotencia y Liam traga saliva.

Escuchando sus lamentos incomprensibles.

Sin poder detenerlos.

* * *

**E** l señor Geyer y su madre tienen varias tradiciones navideñas. Colgar calcetines de lana gruesa con sus nombres bordados de la chimenea, dejar galletas con leche en el recibidor y comérselo todo antes de que Liam baje a abrir los regalos, aunque ya hace muchos años que Mason le contó que Santa Claus no existía. Les gusta esconder los paquetes siempre en el mismo sitio, y decorar el árbol entre los tres.

Ese año, lo decoran entre cuatro, y Liam tiene que lidiar con un interrogatorio de veinte minutos acerca de lo que Theo podría querer que le regalasen.

–Tengo que hacer los deberes, mamá –bufa, barriendo restos de goma de su cuaderno–. No os compliquéis la vida. Compradle algo de ropa. Le hace falta.

Pero su madre no se da por vencida.

–¿Crees que es más de Paco Rabanne o de Calvin Klein?

Liam hace serios esfuerzos para no dejar los ojos en blanco.

–Si vais a conseguirle una colonia cara, pilladle algo de Jean Paul Gaultier. Siempre se distrae de sus cereales cuando pasan algún anuncio en la tele –apoya el mentón en la muñeca, mirando con desgana su reloj de pulsera. Todavía falta media hora para el entrenamiento de lacrosse.  _Qué martirio_ –. Es un antiguo.

Theo va a flipar cuando descienda las escaleras para desayunar el veinticinco de diciembre y descubra que tiene regalos. Eso seguro.

–Nos vamos al centro comercial, cariño –anuncia su madre, contenta por haber podido extraer información relevante. Le revuelve el pelo–. No volveremos muy tarde. Hoy es el día libre de Malcolm, pero mañana tiene una guardia de veinticuatro horas.

Acto seguido, se dirige hacia el pasillo (seguramente para coger su gabardina del perchero), casi chocando de frente con su marido.

Liam los escucha reírse a mandíbula batiente antes de darse un pico sonoro.

– _Venga ya_  –suplica, asqueado–. ¿Tenéis que hacer lo mismo todos los años?

Esa es la tradición que menos le gusta de todas. Una semana antes de Navidad, el señor Geyer y su madre colocan muérdago en  _todos_  los dinteles de  _todas_ las puertas. Liam siempre ha sospechado que no es más que una excusa para mortificarlo, pero su madre y él están empecinados en que es una costumbre preciosa y blablablaBLA.

–Me voy al jardín, a por el palo de lacrosse –refunfuña, chirriando el parqué al apartar la silla. Va a cruzar la puerta, por acortar el trayecto y porque puede que esos dos intenten besuquearlo si se acerca a la otra. Sin embargo, cuando tiene la mano en el pomo, la puerta se abre hacia afuera, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio un momento–. ¿Hoy te han dejado salir temprano? –inquiere, saludando a Theo, que tiene los labios apretados en un gesto de contrariedad. Va vestido con el uniforme negro del  _Rob´s Ribs_ , lo cual no es muy usual, porque suele ponérselo en el restaurante y sustituirlo por sus vaqueros y un abrigo antes de volver a casa.

–Ya quisiera yo –contesta con un atisbo de apuro–. Se me ha olvidado el delant... –la frase se queda suspendida en el aire y, tras unos segundos, Liam levanta la cabeza, siguiendo la línea visual de Theo–. ¿Eso es muérdago?

_Oh, oh._

–No –contesta Liam de inmediato.

–Sí que lo es –lo contradice su madre, con ese retintín que usan las personas con hijos cuando disfrutan haciéndoles pasar un mal rato–. Hoy mi marido tiene el día libre, así que hemos aprovechado y...

–Y me voy al jardín –la interrumpe Liam. Ruborizado hasta las cejas rubias. Sin saber dónde meterse.  _Maldita sea._

–Liam, no tienes de qué avergonzarte –interviene el señor Geyer, apaciguando los ánimos–. Todas las parejas se besan. Es natural.

–Nadie va a besar a nadie –contraataca Liam, empezando a sulfurarse.

_No estamos saliendo._

Theo mira de sus padres a él y de él a sus padres. Como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Al muy canalla parece que le divierte el pleito. Mira que Liam ha hecho lo posible por sacarlos de su error. Por convencerlos de que se equivocan. De que Theo no es su novio,  _joder._ Pero no hay manera. Erre que erre. No hay manera, porque la verdad es que si Liam lo mira todo desapasionadamente, puede reconocer que lo parece. Parece que están juntos y que encima les va bien.

Sin previo aviso, Theo se inclina y lo siguiente que nota Liam son sus labios contra el pómulo. Casi sobre las ojeras.

_Qué._

_Demonios._

_Haces._

–Está bien –concede su madre, sonriendo con ternura–. Lo damos por bueno.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –exige saber Liam, siseando, volviéndose hacia él una vez que sus padres han desbloqueado la puerta. Acelerado. Los oye cuchichear en el vestíbulo, muy pagados de sí mismos–. ¿Te has vuelto loco o  _qué_?

–Tú estabas a punto de gritarles como un energúmeno –responde Theo, encogiéndose de hombros y rebuscando en la cesta de la colada limpia–, y yo necesito el delantal para volver a mi puesto.

–¿Y tu solución es  _esta_? –se contiene para no surcarle el abdomen de un zarpazo.

–¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –le rebate, encontrando el delantal bajo la bata planchada del señor Geyer–. No eres muy persuasivo, que digamos. Ya que tienen tan claro que estamos juntos, es mejor que usemos esa circunstancia en nuestro beneficio.

Liam se lo arranca de las manos y le da la vuelta para atárselo a la espalda y que se  _pire_  cuanto antes, porque  _honestamente_ , podría partirle la cara.

_Beneficio_ , dice. El muy idiota.

* * *

_**N**_ _o es porque sea un chico_ , piensa Liam bajo la luna llena. Los colmillos reluciendo carmesí. Mason es su mejor amigo, después de todo.  _Es porque es Theo_. Es porque es Theo y tiene  _tanta_  sangre en las manos,  _tanta_  cal viva. Es porque es Theo, y todos creen que están juntos, pero  _no_  lo están, y eso le molesta. Le molesta que  _no_  lo estén, cuando es algo que se da por hecho.

Theo y él rugen a todo pulmón para ahuyentar al  _wendigo,_ que cojea goteando sangre negruzca y espesa sobre el sendero de tierra, herido de gravedad. Seguramente pensando en su familia, o en su pareja. Aferrándose a ellos para seguir respirando, para vivir de la única forma que conoce, aunque esta perjudique a otros.

_Ya, bueno,_  le espeta el lobo.  _Todos tenemos sangre en las manos, Liam._

* * *

**E** l Día de Acción de Gracias, Theo le sirve judías verdes con zanahoria y cebolla.

Es un plato que representa los alimentos con los que sobrevivieron los peregrinos durante sus primeros años en Estados Unidos. De postre hay pastel de nuez; horneado a partir de la receta secreta de la abuela del señor Geyer, que ha ido pasando de generación en generación, pero Liam no tiene mucho apetito. Dentro de unas horas, un taxi los llevará al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ontario. Sus padres han sacado cuatro billetes con destino a Nueva York, para asistir al desfile que  _Macy´s_ (los grandes almacenes) organiza anualmente.

–Nunca he subido a un avión –parlotea Theo animadamente, engullendo su segunda porción de pastel de nuez–. Pienso aceptar todo lo que me ofrezcan las azafatas. Chocolatinas, cacahuetes, agua, pañuelos, caramelos... incluso el  _New York Times_.

Hoy está inusualmente hablador. Lleva así desde que regresó del gimnasio a mediodía y se encontró con los preparativos del banquete.

–Termínate eso –le azuza Liam, comprobando sus WhatsApps–. El discurso presidencial empieza en cinco minutos, y todavía tenemos que llegar a casa de Mason.

Theo frunce la boca con disconformidad.

–¿De verdad tenemos que verlo? –implora.

–Pues claro –replica Liam, porque es evidente–. Este año le toca a Trump. Va a ser genial.

–Mi concepto de lo que es genial está en las antípodas del tuyo –suspira Theo, derrotado, disculpándose con los padres de Liam antes de recoger la mesa y poner el lavavajillas.

–Tú haz lo que quieras –dice Liam al final, abrochándose la cazadora–. Tengo todos los discursos presidenciales ordenados en base a criterios de polémica, honestidad y emotividad en un Word, desde George Washington hasta Obama. No puedo perderme este.

– _Podrías_ , si no fueras un bicho raro obsesionado con la Historia.

Pese a sus quejas, acaba acompañándolo a casa de Mason. Corey y él han preparado palomitas y nachos con queso cheddar, y ellos se recuestan en el sillón-cama y picotean, declarándole guerra sin cuartel a sus sistemas digestivos. Theo está apretujado contra su costado, porque es eso o que uno de ellos se siente en un taburete.

Lo escucha reírse, nota las pequeñas sacudidas contra su brazo. Le pregunta a Corey por la exposición sobre el PH que ha tenido ese viernes. Charla con Mason sobre técnicas de kick boxing. Y Liam sabe que sus amigos están cómodos en su presencia. Que están  _relajados._ Que a sus padres les  _gusta_  Theo. Liam sabe que es verdad. Que Corey y Mason lo  _aceptan_. Que nunca van a olvidar lo que les hizo a todos ellos, pero que lo han perdonado. O no. Quizá nunca van a poder perdonar al Theo al que metieron en el infierno, pero están dispuestos a tenderle una mano al que salió de él.

Sabe que Theo ya no es como  _Blank Space_ , de Taylor Swift. Que ya no es una pesadilla vestida de sueño. Solo un tío con un empleo del tres al cuarto que practica deporte, hace comentarios incisivos y le ayuda a proteger la ciudad.

_Una quimera._

_Manada._

_Theo._

Nota que se queda dormido contra su cuello. Escucha hablar a los demás, pero pierde progresivamente el hilo de la conversación. Da un par de bandazos con la barbilla y no se sobresalta lo más mínimo cuando Theo le pasa un brazo por los hombros. "Shhhhhh", murmura, y Liam se arquea un poco para hacerle sitio antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**L** as trompetas abren el desfile, como es habitual. Docenas de hombres ataviados con uniformes negros y ostentosos sombreros decorados con plumas blancas. Globos en forma de calabazas del tamaño de carrozas. Un Ronald McDonald gigantesco. Niños disfrazados de cubitos de madera, cada uno con una letra pintada, formando frases. Los muñecos de Barrio Sésamo. Trombones. La ardilla de Ice Age.

Basta con ver la cara asombrada y maravillada a partes iguales de Theo para darse cuenta de que nunca antes había estado en Nueva York.

–Te falta la cartulina con "SOY UN PUEBLERINO NO OS RIÁIS DE MÍ CREO QUE TODOS LOS MONUMENTOS SON LA ESTATUA DE LA LIBERTAD".

–Déjame en paz –musita Theo, demasiado ocupado grabando un vídeo con el móvil. Se gira de sopetón hacia Liam, que aparece en el objetivo masticando una manzana de caramelo a dos carrillos–. ¿Unas palabras para la cámara?

–Deja a la gente comer tranquila.

* * *

_**B** rujas._

Brujas en Bacon Hills. Es un aquelarre pequeño, por suerte. Lo conforman cinco mujeres, cada una con su grimorio y su nariz aguileña. Liam tiene bastantes reservas a la hora de atacarlas, porque únicamente parecen tener interés en fundir las luces del vecindario, hacer desaparecer los regalos, granizar sobre las cosechas e infestar de gusanos los pavos rellenos. Y con lo frenética que está la gente por esas fechas, Liam tiene que reconocer que el plus de brujería tiene su componente cómico.

–Por lo menos habla con ellas, Liam –resuelve Mason durante el último día de instituto del trimestre. Él, Corey y Liam se han apiñado junto a la ventanilla del coche. En el interior, Theo se muestra de acuerdo.

–Podríamos ir los cuatro –propone, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante.

–Me parece bien –secunda Mason–. Así evitamos la superioridad numérica, por lo menos en la medida de lo posible –razona–. Aunque nos siguen sacando una cabeza de ventaja.

–¿Y si llamamos a Hayden? –sugiere Corey–. Aunque se mudara con su hermana, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Tres pares de ojos se posan sobre Liam.

–Hace meses que no hablo con ella –confiesa, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro–. Me da un poco de corte llamarla solo para pedirle ayuda. Y además –añade–. Tenemos a Parrish. Si algo se tuerce siempre podemos pegar un telefonazo a la comisaría.

–¿Te da "corte" volver a hablarle a tu ex? –repite Mason con incredulidad–.  _Vale_. Por esta vez. Porque son  _brujas_  y en el bestiario de Argent están clasificadas con cuatro equis menos que los hombres lobo. Podemos encargarnos nosotros. Pero el día en que nos enfrentemos a vampiros o a hombres sombra o a una amenaza medianamente seria, pienso llamarla yo mismo –puntualiza, ajustándose la mochila al hombro–. Nos vemos esta noche, cuando Theo salga de trabajar. Traeré mi bate.

–Magnífico –ironiza Theo, y Liam no tiene claro si lo dice porque no le apetece mucho hacerle una visita a cinco brujas después de diez horas pringando en  _Rob´s Ribs_  o porque duda que el bate de Mason vaya a serles de utilidad si las cosas se ponen feas.

Se despiden y Liam rodea el capó para subirse al coche.

* * *

**N** o sale exactamente como esperaban, y el problema es que se dan cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

–Maldición –masculla Theo, arrodillado junto a Liam. Está pálido como la muerte–. ¿Dónde te lo han puesto? Maldición, _Liam._

Le palpa el pantalón de pitillo gris, en busca de una protuberancia. Lo descalza en medio del bosque y a Liam los labios se le empiezan a volver azules. Deberían haberlo sabido. No son ningunos novatos. La primera ley de Bacon Hills es que nada es nunca lo que parece. Que hay que desconfiar de todo y de todos inicialmente hasta que las buenas intenciones se prueben con sangre.

Habían mantenido una charla con las brujas. No había durado mucho. Habían dejado la vivienda de tres plantas en la que se estaban hospedando antes de las dos de la mañana. Mason había dejado el bate en el maletero y las mujeres les habían contado que todas trabajaban en atención al cliente desde hacía décadas, y que le tenían tanta tirria al ciudadano promedio que siempre aprovechaban las vacaciones de invierno para desgraciar un núcleo de habitantes no muy grande. Y ese año le había tocado a Bacon Hills. Theo tuvo suficientes dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que les había irritado que cuatro críos vinieran a darles un toque de atención, pero no creyó que se lo hubieran tomado tan a pecho. Había empezado a darle mala espina cuando se habían despedido de Corey y de Mason y habían echado a caminar por el bosque. La ronda habitual antes de volver a casa. Liam había trastabillado varias veces y Theo había olido el malestar y la enfermedad, supurando como si fuera pus, en un brote masivo, antes de que Liam se cayera de bruces contra la hojarasca salpicada de aguanieve.

–Vamos, vamos –el móvil contra la oreja. Se alterna para llamar a Corey y a Mason, pero ninguno le contesta, y Theo toca algo. Bajo la axila de Liam.  _La chaqueta. Está en la chaqueta._  Se aparta un poco de él. Plan B–. Vas a querer matarme por esto, pero las situaciones desesperadas –saca las garras– requieren medidas desesperadas –desgarra el cuero limpiamente, con cuidado de no llegar hasta la carne. No sabe si Liam puede curarse en ese estado. No sabe en  _qué_  estado se encuentra–. Que no sea acónito –gruñe, cogiendo una rama para ayudarse a sacar el diminuto saco de tela, que cae al suelo. Theo saca del bolsillo el mechero que lleva consigo desde que volvió del infierno. Le prende fuego para averiguar qué es y de paso, destruirlo. Lo adivina con los primeros vapores. Arrastra a Liam lejos de la hoguera antes de marearse él también.

_Matricaria._

Deaton les ha hablado de ella. En los humanos, elimina los parásitos intestinales, alivia las jaquecas y reduce la fiebre. Si bien a los hombres lobo también les baja la temperatura, en ellos sus propiedades se multiplican, bloqueándoles temporalmente la capacidad de autorregularla. Eso es lo que le sucede a Liam. Que están en diciembre y falta poco para la madrugada y hace frío hasta para ellos, que siempre están cinco o seis grados por encima de un ser humano normal.

Lo primero es devolverle el calor.

Theo olvida el móvil. Olvida a las brujas y se transforma. En cuestión de segundos, todo dentro de su cabeza se vuelve más primario y canino. El lobo negro es un poco más grande que un pastor alemán, y escarba con las patas alrededor de Liam para hacerse un hueco y agazaparse sobre su pecho helado.  _Manada_ , piensa.  _Manada_ , aúlla con urgencia, erizando el lomo con la esperanza de que el camaleón o el hombre le escuchen.

Desnudando los colmillos amarillentos por si alguien más tiene la osadía de herir al lobo.

* * *

**Q** uiere dar el paso. No sabe cómo, pero Liam quiere darlo.

–A mí no me mires, yo ya he hecho el trabajo sucio –dice Mason. Viene todas las tardes de visita. La versión oficial es que Liam ha pescado una neumonía y tiene que estar en reposo–. Hace una semana jugamos a Verdad o Reto y le sonsaqué que a día de hoy se ha acostado con tres personas, y que una de ellas era un  _chico_.

Mason nunca tuvo La Conversación con él. En realidad, hay muchas conversaciones que nunca han tenido. Mason nunca le dijo a Liam "Li, soy gay", de la misma forma que Liam no le dijo a Mason "creo que soy hetero" o "no, falsa alarma" o "creo que estoy por Theo".

Sencillamente se miran. Se miran, y hay c _osas_ que saben.

–Lo dices como si eso sirviera de algo –masculla Liam, tiritando bajo el edredón–. Se ha acostado con un chico. De acuerdo. Eso no significa...

–¿Que vaya a acostarse contigo? –termina Mason–. Mira, Li: Stiles y Lydia tienen una relación a distancia, y Jackson va a casarse con Ethan en primavera. Nadie daba ni un centavo por ellos. De hecho, constituían una posibilidad tan remota que a nadie se le había ocurrido, pero ahí están. Vosotros lo tenéis mucho más fácil –Liam va a cortarle porque  _ya, claro, FÁCIL_ , pero Mason continúa sin vacilar–. Soy tu mejor amigo. Tengo ojos en la cara. Sé reconocer a dos personas que se gustan cuando las veo –le aprieta la muñeca, y hace eso de guiñarle el ojo para transmitirle que va  _en serio._ Ese pequeño gesto que dice  _eres mi mejor amigo, Li, confía en mí_ –. Y cuando os miro a vosotros, lo  _veo_. Lo veo, Liam. Puedes estar seguro de ello.

* * *

**E** l veinticinco de diciembre, Liam está completamente recuperado.

Theo no deja de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, no obstante. En cuanto Corey y Mason aparecieron en el bosque con un termo de leche caliente y un tonelaje de mantas aquella noche, él salió disparado hacia la morada de las brujas, pero la encontró vacía. Habían sido lo bastante precavidas como para retirarse y no plantarles cara. Seguramente habrían podido contra un omega. Pero no contra ellos.

No contra  _él._

Una vez acusó a Liam de ser bueno peleando solo cuando estaba enfadado, y no era cierto, pero puede que sí que todos sean mejores luchando con el corazón atenazado por la pérdida y el espíritu furibundo. Puede que a él también le pase.

Liam abre los ojos a tiempo para encontrarse con su mirada entornada desde el colchón. A Theo le da tiempo de hacerse el dormido.

–Deja de mirarme así –bosteza Liam, dándole la espalda y larvando debajo de su colcha–. Como si me fuera a morir.  _Es Navidad_  –remarca, como si eso justificara la ausencia de enemigos–. Dame un respiro.

–Ya –claudica, dejándolo estar–. Creo que me voy a levantar. Necesito un café.

Necesita más que un café, y eso que nunca había tenido tanto como tiene ahora. Buena salud. Un techo bajo el que refugiarse con personas que no le tienen miedo. Que lo  _aprecian_. Theo procura no pensar en ellos como en  _familia_  porque  _familia_  es algo que no se merece, pero  _siente_  que eso es lo que son. Que eso es lo que podrían haber sido Tara y sus padres si Theo no lo hubiera jodido todo.

Tiene una  _manada_. Ha querido una desde que era un mocoso. Supone que una vez que se le quitó el asma y sus condiciones físicas se volvieron extraordinarias, quiso tener alguien con quien compartir todo ese bienestar, pero todos estaban muertos. Hay gente a la que le ocurre. Con el dinero, con el éxito, con la fama. La amasan y cuando llegan a la cima se ven solos. Algo así le sucedió a él. Ahora que se conoce mejor, imagina que no fue tanto por el ansia de poder. Lo de desear una manada. Fue por el pánico a estar solo. Ahora Theo no es el alfa pero tampoco es que quiera. Liam tampoco lo es, y aunque Theo cree en él como hace tiempo que no cree en nada ni en nadie (la religión, los Doctores, la bondad, los leprechauns), duda que puedan defender Bacon Hills solos. Sí, tienen aliados. Tienen a Deaton y al sheriff y a Melissa McCall y a Parrish, pero necesitan  _manada_. La necesitan, y siempre que Theo saca el tema Liam se cabrea porque 1) aún no puede convertir a nadie en beta y 2) aunque pudiera, no  _querría_ hacerlo, porque le aterra cambiarle la vida a las personas y pedirles que se unan a su causa a cambio de renunciar paulatinamente a los suyos, de ocultarles secretos y de ponerlos en peligro.

Y eso a Theo lo saca de quicio, porque qué menos que un poco de sacrificio, ¿no? En el pueblo hay más de mil habitantes. ¿Por qué solo  _cuatro_  de ellos deberían jugarse el pellejo cada dos por tres para salvarles el culo a todos ellos? Es que es  _absurdo_. No se van a morir por convertirse y  _echar una mano, Liam. No si nos organizamos. ¿Te has parado a pensar en qué va a ser de Bacon Hills cuando TÚ te vayas a la universidad?_

Esa es otra. Theo lleva semanas buscando alquiler en Los Ángeles, pero todo es demasiado _caro_. La UCLA es cara, y aunque los padres de Liam parecen dar por hecho que Theo va a mudarse con ambos a Beverly Hills (para estar los tres cerca de su hijo mientras estudia), le resulta rara la perspectiva de vivir con ellos  _sin_  Liam.  _Invasiva._

–Son las siete de la mañana –protesta Liam–. Vuelve a dormir.

–Duerme tú –lo ignora Theo, levantándose del colchón y poniéndose las zapatillas–. Yo no tengo sueño.

Fastidiado, Liam acaba saliendo de la cama él también. Le da un puñetazo en el hombro que se lo disloca y murmura un " _pesado_ " categórico antes de encender la luz del baño.

–¿Te pasa algo? –pregunta Theo, frotándose con cierta molestia la magulladura del hombro, que ya está casi curada. Es como si Liam estuviera decidido a que no salga de la habitación antes que él–. Es decir,  _siempre_  te pasa algo, pero hoy...

Por toda respuesta, Liam sale del aseo con el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca, abre la puerta de la habitación, se asoma y exclama "¡vamos a bajar!" antes de cerrar con llave e ir al lavamanos para escupir.

–Vale –suspira Theo, sin entender nada–, ¿qué está pasando?

Liam apaga la luz del servicio y se apoya contra el escritorio. Ligeramente de mal humor.

–Ya verás –es lo único que dice–. Tenemos que esperar diez minutos. Por si acaso.

–¿Diez minutos? ¿Para qué?

Esas dos preguntas le cambian el semblante a Liam.

–¿Cuánto hacía que no celebrabas la Navidad?

Formula la pregunta con lentitud. Despidiendo una fragancia apagada de amparo y compasión que a Theo le habría resultado ofensiva meses atrás.

–No lo sé –contesta. Tiene que meditarlo–. ¿Nueve años?

No está muy seguro.

–Vaya –responde Liam. Theo no quiere darle lástima. Lástima es lo último que quiere de él. Va a decírselo, pero el chico abre la puerta y le indica con un ademán que lo siga–. Quién sabe. Tal vez si el año que viene te portas igual de bien que este, Santa Claus vuelva a acordarse de ti.

Liam tiene que tirarle de la manga del pijama para que baje las escaleras. Fuera de la habitación, cargada con la esencia de ambos, el efluvio de la nieve recién caída se extiende hasta el salón.

–¿Qué es... ? –balbucea Theo, porque bajo el árbol hay por lo menos cincuenta paquetes, todos envueltos con mucha cinta adhesiva, en papeles variopintos, con estampado de renos, abetos, acebo y "Merry Christmas".

_Pues claro,_  piensa Theo, aturdido.

_Navidad. Regalos._

–No recuerdo la última vez que Liam madrugó para abrir los regalos –comenta el señor Geyer, sonriente y somnoliento, saliendo de la cocina con su albornoz y sendas tazas de chocolate caliente–. Feliz Navidad, muchachos –dice, tendiéndoles las tazas–. ¿Quién quiere malvaviscos?

A partir de ahí, los hechos se vuelven borrosos. Hay una taza en su mano y unos dedos con las uñas pintadas en su cabello despeinado, y una charla alegre alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. En el exterior, todavía hay retazos oscuros que se proyectan desde lo alto y lamen las aceras y los arbustos. Se borran con la ventisca, dando paso al amarillo y al rosa del alba, mientras las tortitas se hacen en la sartén y Liam discute con el señor Geyer sobre el exceso de mantequilla.

Los arándanos están humeando, y a Theo le estallan entre las muelas en cuanto los muerde. Se deja arrastrar hacia la sala de estar, atrapado en una vorágine de irrealidad, temeroso de moverse demasiado rápido, de romper esa burbuja en la que es  _Navidad_  y huele a desayuno y a  _cariño_ y todo está bien _._

Liam rasga el envoltorio del primer paquete y a Theo el corazón se le encoge cuando se gira hacia él con las cejas arqueadas y pregunta "¿no vas a abrir los tuyos?", empujando una caja rectangular contra su brazo. Theo mira alrededor para asegurarse de que no es una broma, pero los padres de Liam le meten prisa y lo convierten todo en una competición por ver quién termina primero de abrirlos todos, así que Theo busca los que tienen su nombre escrito y pronto tiene en su regazo una bufanda de punto, unas Nike negras, un perfume de Jean Paul Gaultier, dos pares de vaqueros, una Xbox One X, varios juegos, tres libros de Dan Brown y un surtido de delicias turcas  _Sebahat._ Se le empaña la visión y pierde miserablemente contra Liam, pero no le importa porque prefiere abrir sus regalos despacio y empaparse, absorber el momento,  _tengo regalos_ , alargarlo todo lo que puede.

–Liam, sube a tu cuarto y coge la cámara –lo apremia su madre, probándose un suéter malva sobre el camisón–. Siempre me acuerdo de las fotos cuando ya hemos abierto casi todos los paquetes –se lamenta.

Liam hace lo que le pide, a falta de tres regalos por abrir, y tarda tanto que a Theo le da tiempo de terminar con los suyos.

–Voy a echarle una mano –anuncia, sacudiéndose los trocitos de papel de encima.

–Mira que le tengo dicho que no la guarde en el baúl, porque luego se le olvida –conjetura la madre de Liam, probando un bombón de praliné–. Seguro que está ahí.

–Seguro –coincide Theo, y titubea un poco antes de moverse–. Muchas gracias, Jenna.

El abrazo no dura mucho. Theo apenas pone presión. Es lo mejor que puede ofrecer, pero basta para que a la señora Dunbar le bajen dos gruesos lagrimones por la nariz, y Theo tiene que apartarse con un "ahora vuelvo" para huir de la sobredosis emocional, porque no está acostumbrado a  _tanto_ y no sabe qué hacer con ello.

Está a nada de chocar con Liam en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Liam. Tiene purpurina en el pelo. Y la cámara colgando del cuello.

_Qué haces aquí._

_Me estaba preguntando lo mismo._

El déjà vu es agridulce, porque esa conversación es uno de sus recuerdos más nítidos, pero no es precisamente feliz. Hospital. Ascensor. Cazadores.  _Liam_.

–Estabas tardando mucho.

_No voy a morir por ti._

_Yo tampoco voy a morir por ti._

Estaban solos, como ahora.

–¿Y querías rescatarme del desorden de mi cuarto?

_Pero lucharé junto a ti._

Estaban juntos, y Theo quiso besarlo porque pensó que iba a morirse. Que iba a volver al infierno sin darle las gracias. Por la oportunidad, por la  _luna_ , por todo lo demás.

–Supongo que no puedo evitarlo –sonríe, y tiene claro que no va a poder hacerlo, porque Liam podría  _querer,_ pero también podría romperle las costillas y sentirse traicionado, y Theo no quiere hacerle eso cuando le ha abierto las puertas de su casa. Cuando le ha dado todo lo que tiene.

–Démonos prisa –dice Liam. Masa de tortitas en la comisura de la boca–. Cuanto antes saquemos las fotos, antes podremos quitar toda la decoración –bufa, y lanza una mirada de desdén hacia el muérdago–. Este año lo voy a quemar. Hasta la última ramita. Lo voy a quemar todo para que podamos pasar las próximas cinco Navidades sin cursilerías, porque las celebraremos en mi residencia y me encargaré personalmente de que no haya muérdago.

A Theo se le escapa una carcajada.

–O sea –decidido a atormentarlo un poco–, que esta es mi última oportunidad para besarte.

Espera un codazo. Un manotazo. Una mueca de reproche y un "déjate de tonterías" antes de que Liam lo arrolle como un tractor y vuelva al salón.

–O podría ser la primera.

El olor le ayuda a comprenderlo.

Lo que Liam acaba de sugerir.

_Anticipación._ Huele a  _anticipación._ A incertidumbre y a  _ganas_. A  _por favor, dime que no soy el único._

_Dime que no soy el único que quiere esto._

–Podría serlo –musita Theo, moviéndose despacio para que Liam pueda arrepentirse.

Solo que no se arrepiente.

* * *

**L** iam nunca había besado a un chico. Es extraño. Tener que echar el cuello hacia atrás, porque Theo es más alto que él. Le pone a Liam una mano en la nuca y otra en la espalda y sabe a piel y a saliva. A restos agrios de chocolate. Tiene azúcar glas en los labios y es  _húmedo_. Está tibio contra él y es Theo Raeken, y es un  _chico_  y lo está  _besando_  con sus padres en la planta de abajo.

Y esa es solo la primera vez.

* * *

**T** heo procura no hacer ruido. Han echado el pestillo pero hay luna llena y Liam es todo iris dorados y dientes afilados y garras que podrían despedazarlo vivo.

Pero no lo hacen.

–Deberías... llevarme... al bosque –jadea. Transformado, su voz desciende una octava y a Theo le pone la carne de gallina–. Y atarme a un árbol... con cadenas –le hunde la nariz contra la yugular. Los latidos de Liam son erráticos, pero Theo tiene sus muñecas agarradas, su espalda contra las sábanas y sus piernas alrededor del torso, y  _puede_  con él–. He aprendido a controlarlo... pero hay noches... en las que no puedo.

_Atarlo._  No suena mal. De hecho, suena bastante bien, pero a Theo no le apetece.

–Pues no te controles –musita, besándole la nuez–. Ya te controlo yo.

–Eres un...

Un  _cerdo_. Se lo ha dicho tantas veces que aunque esta vez le tapa la boca con los dedos antes de que lo insulte, Theo lo escucha.

–Y tú un hipócrita –le sonríe, embistiendo. Quedándose cerca de sus labios, lo bastante para respirarlo.

Liam lo sabe. Que el sexo ha resultado ser un analgésico para su Transtorno Explosivo Intermitente. Le cansa el cuerpo y le afloja todos los nudos hechos de tensión y de ira. Es un remedio mucho más llevadero que repetir un mantra o ponerse una maldita correa. El efecto dura varias horas. Liam lo _sabe_ , pero hay algo  _inmoral_  en que a Theo le guste tocarle cuando es más un chucho rabioso que un adolescente testarudo. Hay algo incorrecto en que a Liam no le  _disguste_  que lo toque estando  _así._

Theo le suelta solo cuando Liam vuelve a tener uñas. Los ojos han recuperado el azul y a Theo le encanta que Liam los cierre y le abrace del cuello asfixiado y con el pelo mojado, solo un chico de dieciséis años que quiere y  _necesita_  correrse.

Le repasa los colmillos con la lengua hasta que recuperan su tamaño original. El último vestigio del lobo. Hasta que el hombre gime  _Theo_  dentro de su boca y Liam se abandona, doméstico y manso y  _suyo_.

_Manada._

* * *

**A**  finales de enero, Liam hace algo que lo sorprende. Lo cual suele suceder a menudo, pero esto se lleva la palma.

–Hola –lo saluda, despidiéndose del equipo de lacrosse, que explota en vítores cuando Liam va directamente hacia la ventanilla bajada y le planta un beso en la boca a la vista de todos, apenas dos segundos, antes de encaminarse al asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa petulante.

–Hola.

Nunca se besan en público, pero Theo podría acostumbrarse. Como se ha acostumbrado al resto de Liam.

–¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Después de todo, y según Bacon Hills, llevan meses liados.

* * *

**A** firmar que Los Ángeles es bullicioso es quedarse corto. Llegaron hace menos de una semana y aunque todavía no han terminado con la mudanza, ese jueves Liam no tiene clase, así que han quedado temprano para visitar el Paseo de la Fama y los estudios de la Warner. Sus padres se unirán a ellos a la hora de merendar, después de finiquitar todo el papeleo que tienen pendiente.

Theo lo espera con las gafas de sol puestas, fuera del coche. Aparcado entre la residencia de Liam y uno de los edificios que conforman la Facultad de Enfermería. Lo ve atravesar la puerta giratoria, a un paso rápido que denota lo cabreado que está.

–Vaya –comenta Theo, reparando en su camiseta–. Parece que los futuros enfermeros de Los Ángeles no son los mayores simpatizantes de Mario –observa, fijándose en el desgarrón que tiene a la altura de la cadera, y que decapita a un Luigi festivo.

–Qué va, ya lo he arreglado –gruñe Liam llegando hasta él. Lo besa como si también estuviera enfadado con él, y Theo tiene que pararle los pies. Como siempre.

Un rojo flamígero le rodea las pupilas.

–Cuidado con los ojos –le advierte, y a Liam solo le hace falta pestañear un poco para que la tonalidad bermellón vuelva a ser celeste–. No puedes ir por el campus como si fueras Bella Swan.

–Pensarán que tengo lentillas. Eso es todo –replica Liam–. Aquí la mitad de la gente lleva el pelo teñido de verde, y la otra mitad se ha perforado por lo menos un pezón.

Todavía es verano. Hay transeúntes que se descalzan, metiéndose en las fuentes hasta los tobillos. Vendedores ambulantes de cucuruchos de helado de fresa. Músicos que tocan en la acera, con el fondo de la funda en la que guardan sus instrumentos cubierto de monedas.

Y Liam no permite que los hombres lobo de la UCLA cuestionen su posición de alfa.

–Menos mal que Parrish ha accedido a quedarse a cargo de Bacon Hills –suspira Theo, pisando el acelerador–. Es una preocupación menos en nuestra lista.

–Qué dices. No hay de qué preocuparse –asevera Liam, sonriéndole como lleva haciendo desde Navidad. Como si tuviera un chiste en la punta de la lengua, y fuera tan gracioso que no pudiese contarlo apropiadamente.

–Ya. Solo tenemos que preocuparnos por ti.

Liam va a proferir un improperio, pero Theo pone la radio y la discusión se disuelve sobre un asfalto que hierve, entre las líneas de un pentagrama.

**Author's Note:**

> *No tengo ni idea de cuál es el nombre de pila del señor Geyer, así que le he puesto Malcolm. Ea.


End file.
